Persona 4: Dream Slate
by Jack Acacia
Summary: You've played Persona 4/P4 Golden. I mean, if not, why are you looking at the category? Either way. We all know how it ends. The way that the true ending plays out. So what happens later? What about Nanako? What about her adventures in High School? Read the flipping story because something about a new adventure for her. Or something. Do what you want.


Seta was pretty happy. For the first time ever, his cousin Nanako Dojima was coming to live with him. It's been nine years since the two the first met, and the year that he had remembered the most. Since his time of the events of Persona 4 Golden had ended, it was time for life to move on. Since then, Seta had plenty of adventures. Working with the Shadow Operatives. Flirting with girls and totally continuing his Harem-creation abilities, meeting new people, going to college, settling down for his new job of engineering. It was strange. He always had alot of abilities, alot of talents. Whether it be fishing, kicking the shit out of people, or cooking, Seta was incredibly talented and well off. And towards the end he ended up working at a Software company. He lived in the big city. And as of April 9th, 2020, his cousin would live with him as a result of transferring high schools. Seta was 25 now. Sporting his grey hair. Albeit a bit shorter now to look a bit more like his uncle, five-o'clock shadow included, he had aged well. And the fucker still remained a total badass. And his cousin? She was 16. The same age that Seta was when he went to Yasoinaba and Persona 4 Golden, yadda yadda if you haven't played it, go fucking look it up. I'm not spoiling it for you.

Nanako Dojima. A simple girl, with simple tastes. She was always mature for her age, at the age of seven, she was bound to help look after the house in order to help her father and herself get by. She'd lived her elementary years taking up responsibilities not fit for a small child. As her cousin left, and all the family love she had for him, she moved on with life. As she entered middle school, she had become incredibly shy. She never joined sports even though she was perfectly capable and somewhat athletic. She was always part of artsy clubs at school, and she always as a A+ student. She had turned into a beautiful woman. Sporting long hair, parted to her right side. It went down to the middle of her had fair skin, and she had a decent sized chest.

To say the least, she was excited. She was going to be living with her favorite relative, Seta. Seta was kind. Hilarious if not a bit strange. Charming. Comforting. And Understanding. He was able to stand up to any competition, and still come up on top. Nanako was moving to Kyoto. She was transferring schools after a mix up with her High School Entrance exams, and as a result her grades allowed her to get into Kyoto High School. Except she missed a year because mix-up, and now she was going. She spent her break catching up on missed school material, and being the bookworm that she was, was already caught up with everything by the time that second year came around. Now she was able to spend the rest of her high school years with Seta. Her father trusted Seta with pretty much everything. being the responsible man that Seta was, Ryotaro Dojima had a lot on his plate being the detective that he is. He entrusted Seta to be able to take care of his Daughter. And as a result, Ryotaro Dojima was able to continue his detective work back in Inaba.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room..."

The guest had awoken. Looking around, the atmosphere was blue. The interior design of the are was completely blue. Blue blue blue…

But it was a room full of gears. Not so much like an elevator…no…not like a machine. Well. Yes it was a machine, because it's a clock you fucking clod. But it was a clock. The seconds loudly ticking away. In front of the guest was a table and a chair. Sitting in the chair was a man. Rather old, and a disturbingly phallus shaped nose. His eyes bulged out. And he had a mysterious and strange vibe to the way he looked at the guest. Next to him standing was a woman in blue. Platinum blond hair, golden yellow eyes, and the most pale skin someone could ever imagine. She was rather tall. And wore a blue dress. She looked like a butler of sorts.

"It seems that we have a guest. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

He chuckles. It irritates the guest.

"My name is Igor. This place exists between dream and reality. Mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter...It might show that you have an intriguing destiny awaiting you. Now..How about you introduce yourself?"

With the snap of his fingers, a small contract had materialized in front of him. Floating down flat on the table below. It opened following Igor's hand

"Sign your name please." Said the woman in blue. Her hair, straight across bangs, with the sides of it coming down to her shoulders. She reminded the guest of her cousin's friend that she held dearly. The woman's voice was clear and passionate. It could easily seduce someone.

_N-A-N-A-K-O D-O-J-I-M-A_

This was just a dream right? No harm done.

Igor began to speak once more after Nanako finished signing her name. He flicked his

finger once more and the contact was gone. Gone two dimensional and disappeared.

"Now...let's see your future." He waved his hand over the table. And a bright light was shown.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?"

Cards appear out of his sleeves. And they scatter on the table.

"Each reading is done with the same cards. Yet it's always so different."

He chuckles. And then continues.

"Life itself follows similar principles...doesn't it?"

The first card. The tower card, upright.

"The tower in the upright position is the immediate future. And it seems that there will be disasters. Terrible catastrophes is inevitable. Beyond that is..."

The upright High Priestess.

"The High Priestess arcana represents a link to the subconscious mind, which cannot be accessed through the everyday world but only through dreams and symbols. And what follows the next one…?"

He flips the next card and it shows a reversed Strength

"Ah...the reversed strength arcana…this demonstrates weakness, doubt, and fear..Along your journey will come hindrances...and implications that you will doubt yourself with the journey that you have."

And he flips one more card. The upright moon card.

"Ah...and the last one indicates that there is a great mystery beyond you...and

hesitation...interesting. It seems that you will witness terrible catastrophes...linked to the subconscious minds that you or others may have. However, there will be hesitation and doubt, hindering...but surely creating a mystery for you to investigate...In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort. And as a result you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny...if that mystery shown in the cards is unsolved...your future may be lost forever. My duty, is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen..."

Igor swipes his hand across the table, and the cards shine once more. Once the brightness was gone, the cards were gone.

"Ah...I forgot to introduce my assistant to you. This is Alexandria"

She turns towards the guest.

"My name is Alexandria. I am here to accompany you throughout your journey."

"We shall attend to the details at a later time...until then...farewell."

_"Twilight had gone back to her dorm over at Building A, and you were going to drop off Sweetie Belle. Rarity is going to flip shit on me… The tour took a good two hours, excluding the walks to and from the main area. Sweetie Belle had insisted that we play a game in the courtyard with her, and you just couldn't bring yourself to say no. You had to wait about half an hour because of the time the movie started, and then the movie was another good hour and thirty minutes. Right now it was about 4 in the evening, and the temperature was actually significantly warmer…."_

Nanako woke up from a dozed off trance. She was reading some book...Red Trush was it? Yeah. Something like that. What a strange dream. She forgot about the book and closed it. The train had made an announcement. Kyoto is the next stop. Nanako grabs her bags and begins to get ready to get off the train.

Nanako stepped out onto Kyoto Platform, going towards the Parking lot,she heard her name.

"Nanako!"

She looked over and saw a grey hair colored man with a five o'clock shadow resembling her father waving to her.

"Seta!" Nanako rushed over to Seta. As she walked, she remembered a time where she addressed him as 'Big Bro' all the time. And as time went on, she started calling him Seta more and more. She was 16 now. it was time to move on with her childish phase. Granted, something like that was always a bit different because she was somewhat shy.

"Oh man, when was the last time I saw you? A year ago?" started Seta.

"I think so."

"Alright, come on, I actually don't live that far from here. I think it's going to go well for you because quickest route to the high school is by train and then a few blocks of walking. Let me help you with those." Seta grabbed one of Nanako's bags. The most strange one of the bunch.

"Oh...Alright."

"This is kind of like when I came to you guys 9 years ago, right? Except rather than City to country, it's country to city."

"I guess..." Nanako's ears picked up on a lot of commotion. There was plenty of chatter around the area. Cars honked left and right. It was so noisy compared to her hometown that she felt like it was difficult to adapt. Almost as if reading her mind though,

"I guess it's difficult to adapt to, huh?" Seta looked at Nanako with a warm smile. He was carrying one of Nanako. It was difficult for Nanako not to laugh, as her cousin looked goofy with the strangest bag that she had. It was like a doll, with spirals for eyes, rag doll like limbs, and a 'patched' up belly which was the zipper that led to the contents of the bag. Seta loved the fact that he could make his cousin laugh.

~Time Pass~

"I feel like Uncle right now." Said Seta as he was helping Nanako with her belongings.

"How do you mean?"

"I'm helping you move in, I could say some embarrassing things that relatives say. Or something like that."

"Oh..."

Nanako was ready to head to bed. She was starting school tomorrow. This is her new life, living in Kyoto with her loving cousin in his rather large apartment. She yawned.

Adventures in Kyoto. Something like that.

She closed her eyes, and she went into the land of dreams.


End file.
